Kidnapped
by Lillyflower01
Summary: You're The Doctor's young daughter. So of course he's protective of you. But when he leaves you with John and Sherlock, you're kidnapped by the one and only Jim Moriarty. (I own nothing but my ideas)


**(Y/N) = Your Name**

WhoLock Imagine

"Stop crying!" Snapped Moriarty.

The man was pacing back and forth in front of your seven year old form.

"I-I want my daddy!" You sobbed.

"Well you're daddy's not here!" Snarled Moriarty.

This only caused you to cry harder.

Moriarty cursed under his breath and stormed off into the other room. You sniffled and tried to wipe away the tears on your face, only for new tears to replace them.

"Daddy?" You whimpered.

No one answered.

New sobs took over your body.

"Daddy where are you?" You wailed.

As it turned out, your daddy was pacing 221B Baker Street, desperately racking his brain for places you would be.

"How could you have lost (Y/N)!" Yelled The Doctor.

"She was here the whole time," insisted John. "I don't know where she could've gone."

"I don't think _she_ went anywhere," stated Sherlock.

"Well obviously she did!" Sniped The Doctor. "She's not here!"

"Oh calm down!" Snapped Sherlock. "We'll get you your daughter back!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "I can save her on my own, thank you very much!"

"For god's sake, don't fight!" Exclaimed John. "This won't help us find (Y/N)!"

The Doctor and Sherlock glared at each other but didn't say anything.

"Sherlock, continue your deduction," John said.

"She was kidnapped," Sherlock stated, bluntly.

"Kidnapped!" Shrieked The Doctor. "And you let this happen!?"

"I didn't _let this happen_!" Snarked Sherlock. "I would never put (Y/N) in harms way!"

"Sherlock!" Hissed John, placing a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Doctor's just worried. Don't fight with him too much."

"Fine," Sherlock begrudgingly agreed.

"And Doctor," John turned to the other man. "Don't be too hard on Sherlock. He's trying to help you. It's not his fault (Y/N) was kidnapped."

"She's my daughter!" Cried The Doctor. "I'm going to be as angry as I like!"

John sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get The Doctor to think any differently any time soon.

"Sherlock, who do you think kidnapped her?" The blonde asked.

Sherlock ground his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know! And I _hate_ not knowing!"

You had stopped crying, for the most part. Other than the small sob that escaped you every once and awhile, you were done crying.

Other than the sound of your sniffling (the cause of your still stuffy nose), the room was completely silent.

You glanced up as the doors swung open.

"Daddy?" You murmured.

"Nope. Still me," Moriarty smirked.

Your lower lip trembled again.

"My daddy will come for me!" You exclaimed, a hundred percent sure of yourself.

"Does he even know you were kidnapped?" Moriarty pointed out.

"John and Serwock will find me then," you persisted.

"Oh honey," Moriarty said with fake empathy. "It's pronounced Sherlock."

You stared down at the floor, your eyes watering again.

"C'mon Sexy!" The Doctor just about begged. "Find (Y/N) for me."

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find you.

"Where is she?" He yelled, slamming a hand on the console.

"Doctor, we'll find her," John reassured him.

The Doctor buried his face in his hands, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Oh (Y/N)," he sobbed. "My gorgeous girl. I'm so sorry this happened. You must be so scared."

Just then a ringing noise echoed throughout the TARDIS. Everyone turned and stared, wide eyed, at Sherlock, who was holding the buzzing cell phone in his hand.

"Hello?" He answered.

"It's been an awful long time, don't you think?" Drawled the oddly familiar voice on the other end.

"Moriarty," breathed Sherlock.

"Oh, aren't you smart?" Smirked Moriarty.

"How're you here?" Hissed Sherlock. "You're dead! You shot yourself!"

"And you fell off a building," sneered Moriarty. "Yet here we are."

"Why're you calling?" Demanded Sherlock.

"Well I happen to know you're looking for a certain someone-"

"You have (Y/N)," gasped Sherlock.

"(Y/N)!" Yelped The Doctor. He rushed over and grabbed the phone from Sherlock. "Where is she?! Let me talk to her!"

"As you wish," Moriarty said in a sing-songy voice.

"Daddy?" You whimpered.

"(Y/N)!" Cried The Doctor. "Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?!"

"Daddy I'm scared," you sniffled.

"I know honey," cooed The Doctor. "Don't worry, I'm going to find you."

"I know," you murmured. "But come quickly daddy!"

The Doctor could feel both his hearts break.

"Don't worry," The Doctor assured you. "Be brave sweetheart. I love you."

"I-I love you too daddy," you told him.

But he didn't get to answer as Moriarty took the phone back.

"We're waiting here," he drawled.

Then he hung up.

And the three men were left with nothing but silence.

"Any idea where she is?" John asked.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "No."

"I might be able to track her!" Declared The Doctor. "Give me your phone."

Sherlock did so and The Doctor quickly hooked it up to the console. He immediately ran about the controls, flipping switches, pressing buttons.

"So, you found her then?" John confirmed.

"Oh yes," The Doctor nodded. He ran to the doors, flung them open, and bolted into the building Moriarty had you held captive in.

"How are we going to find her in here?" Exclaimed John.

"This way!" Yelled The Doctor. His arm was held out in front of him, the sonic screwdriver clutched tightly in his hand, as if it were leading him to you. And it probably was.

The Doctor threw open a large door and rushed into an empty room, completely empty except for the small figure sitting against the far wall.

"(Y/N)!" Yelled The Doctor.

You glanced up and a grin split across your face. "Daddy!"

You jumped up and ran into your father's outstretched arms. You sniffled, tears brimming your eyes again as you wrapped your small arms around your father's neck and buried your face in his shoulder.

"(Y/N)," murmured The Doctor, tears spilling down his cheeks again. "Oh (Y/N) I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, why're you crying?" You wondered, pulling your face away from where it was hidden in The Doctor's shoulder, so you could look at his face.

Your father was the bravest person you knew. He was stronger than anyone you'd ever met. He was your hero. You didn't see him cry often.

"Because daddy was scared," The Doctor muttered.

"Daddy's not scared of anything!" You declared.

The Doctor chuckled. "No one's not scared of anything."

"Oh…" you breathed. "I was scared too, Daddy."

"Well now you don't have to be," The Doctor hugged you close.

When you glanced up from the hug, a grin pulled at your lips again as you spotted John and Sherlock.

"John! Serwock!" You cried, running towards them.

"(Y/N)!" John beamed, pulling you in for a hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Hello (Y/N)," Sherlock smiled at you.

You just grinned up at him and hugged his legs. Sherlock stiffened for a moment. Then he bent down and wrapped his arms around your small body.

"C'mon!" Announced The Doctor, scooping you up so he could hold you in his arms. "Back to the TARDIS we go!"

You cheered and placed a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Where's Moriarty now?" John whispered to Sherlock as the two walked a few feet behind the father and daughter.

"Probably ran away when we showed up," Sherlock answered.

"But why would he do that?" Frowned John.

"Because I think this was just his welcome back party," said Sherlock. "He came back, so he threw himself a party by kidnapping (Y/N) and making us panic."

John glanced at the two Time Lords. You giggled as The Doctor tickled your sides and placed a kiss on the top of your head.

"We have to make sure Moriarty doesn't come anywhere near (Y/N) ever again," John decided.

"We can't know that they'll never come face to face again," Sherlock stated.

"But we can try," John pointed out. "We have to keep (Y/N) safe."

"I know," sighed Sherlock. "And we will."

 **Please review! But no flames, thank you!**


End file.
